Contemos un Cuento
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: Pues seré sincera, si no tienen sentido del humor sera mejor que no lean esta historia jajajajajaja


CONTEMOS UNA HISTORIA

.

.

.

.

Antes de empezar tengo que advertir a todas y todos los fanáticos de STRAWBERRY PANIC aléjense de este ff, es solo una muestra de lo que ocurre cuando mi mejor amigo y yo estamos de ociosos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Conste que advertí….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

estoy aburrido….

.

-has tu tarea y desaburrete

.

-no puedo hacer eso… es imposible des aburrirme con la tarea

-ha lo se…

-cuéntame una historia

-una de esas que solo yo se contar ¿verdad?

-claro, anda, háblame de una de tus series- estoy con Uriel en su cuarto. Es sábado en la tarde y nos inundan los trabajos y las entregas pero de tanto trabajo no queremos hacer nada más que hablar de una serie de anime… típico.

-pues hace no mucho vi una algo rara- le digo levantándome un poco de la cama para mirarlo a los ojos

-de que se trata

-de yuri

-otra vez con la tal yuri… ¿Qué esa vieja se mete en todas las series o que?

-no es una persona idiota, es un genero- le lanzo un cojeen a la cara y se ríe

-pues haber cuéntame de la tal yuri… ahora que hizo esa tipa- acomodándose mejor en la cama, yo me siento de piernas cruzadas y lo divertido empieza

-pues te contare, el anime se llama strawberry painc

-¿fresas paniqueadas?... son un montón de fresitas estresadas ¿o que?

-algo así. Mira empecemos por la entrada

-ok

-la música esta decente aunque la animación algo lenta… tienes que leer entre líneas por que lo único que hacen las viejas es lanzarse miraditas, la primera impresión fue…

-aburrido- termina la frase, yo asiento

-pero como no tenia nada que hacer me puse a verla. Según la historia se desarrolla en tres escuelas que son diferentes pero a la vez en todo iguales

-… ¿que la santísima trinidad se transformo en escuela?- dice sarcásticamente

-cállate, que las escuelas son católicas

-típico

-pues según las escuelas son distintas pero comparten patios y creo que dormitorios… la verdad no me acuerdo bien

-y luego

-las escuelas se rigen por una presidenta, has de saber que es un colegio de "solo niñas fresa"

-tenia que ser solo para mujeres… por eso se hacen tortilleras

-obvio y eso no es lo mejor. Auque tienen presidentas hay una presidenta de las presidentas que presidencia a todas las escuelas

-… no me digas…

-pues si te digo. Esta se decide como se decide a la miss. Universo

-a base de "favorcitos" a los jueces?

-no, por popularidad, a la mas popular es la que eligen

-ho ya, entonces la presidenta de las presidentas es la protagonista

-no, deja y te cueto… bueno para esto te diré que yo no se si haya alguna clase de ley que lo estipule pero en todas las escuelas católicas y de paga a todas las viejas que pasan siempre están bien ricas

-¿ricas de dinero o ricas de sabrosas?- pregunta levantándose un poco, la historia le esta llamando la atención

-ricas de sabrosas… aunque también si están en una de paga del tamaño de una delegación sus padres se han de esta pudriendo en dinero

-¿apoco todas están bien mami?

-neta, nunca he visto una tipa fea. Todas son blancas con unos ojazos y la mas jodida, jodida es talla 2

-así que bonitas y bulímicas

-exacto, de echo la protagonista es una anoréxica de cabello rojo… la tipa es un palo, ni se como es que no se rompe en toda la serie

-y luego que tiene la protagonista…

-ha bueno, la tipa… he… se llama…- ago memoria pero no la recuerdo- Nalgita o algo así

-¿se llama nalgita?- entrecierra las cejas pero se ríe del nombre

-pues no me acuerdo bien del nombre así que se llamara Nalgita-chan

-ok

-pues Nalgita va corriendo a la nueva escuela, ya te dije que es enorme el che lugar… unos que no tienen ni donde caerse muerto y ellos desperdician el espacio para que las fresitas ni corran por el lugar… pero bueno, Nalgita se pierde en el bosque de la escuela y termina dando en un páramo

-¿hay paramos?... como Pedro páramo

-… un lugar sin árboles… y se encuentra con la otra protagonista, una vieja alta que es bien foxy y le trata de dar un beso pero Nalgita como es bien wey se desmaya

-y la foxy se la viola

-si se la violo o no es algo que no muestran

-haaa así no tiene chiste- hace puchero, yo lo secundo

-cambiamos de escena a Nalgita en una cama…

-vez si se la violo

-no, es una cama de la enfermería y una chavita… que se llama… Tama… Tamal

-¿la vieja se llama tamal?- empieza a reír- me encanta cuando los rebautizas a las pobres

-jeje se me da. Bueno Tamal chan le da la bienvenida a Nalgita chan y se la lleva de la enfermería… a no se donde

-ha, muy buen lugar para llevarla he

-pues no me acuerdo a donde se la lleva, creo que a dar una vuelta o a su habitación

-y ¿Qué son Tamal y Nalgita?

-roomate

-¿Qué?

-compañeras de cuarto imberbe

-pues mastica bien el ingles horrible

-ya ya. Las chicas son compañeras y al día siguiente la Nalgita y Tamal se van a desayunar por que es lo único que tragan en el día

-su medio apio

-exacto, ellas ya decidieron compartir su apio y en el trayecto que se encuentran con un club de fans que corretean a una vieja bien mami

-adivino, ha de ser la foxy que quiso besar a Nalgita

-¿Qué comes que adivinas feo?

-típica novela de tres pesos, horrible, siempre predecibles

-si, es la mami de antes y al ver a Nalgita le sale lo foxy y la agarra por la cintura para besarla, todas las presentes quedan en ascuas, pero a la mera hora no la besa por que Nalgita se raja… jajajaja eso sonó muy feo

-y como es la foxy, apoco si muy chida

-bueno, deja y te doy una breve descripción: la Nalgita es de cabello rojo y ojos rojos desteñidos tirandole a rosa. Tamal trae el pelo azul y los ojos pues como grises azulaceos

-ok

-y la foxy tiene el cabello blanco grisáceo tipo abuelita

-¿Cómo esta eso?

-es que ya vez como ataca el estrés a los niños, era una chavita traumada y por tanta presión se le hizo el pelo gris y los ojos son creo que cafés

-extraña la foxy

-y eso no es todo, resulta que la foxy es la presidenta de las presidentas que tiene un nombre especial… eto… etuale-sama

-¿etuale?

-si suena como toilet, así que la llamaremos baño sama

-jajajajaja y que hace la baño sama

- todas las chamacas calientes andan revoloteando por ahí gritándole ¡baño sama! Y la baño se siente la muy muy y que todas las puede, por eso les arrima la papaya a todas

-jjajaja la papaya, che foxy horny

-cambiando de protagonistas pasamos a otro triangulo amoroso. Estas son de otra escuela…- noto que el ya se le fue la hebra- mira, las tres escuelas se distinguen por los colores. Nalgita chan, Tamal cha y Baño sama son de la misma escuela y tienen el uniforme café, se supone son de la escuela mas vieja y creo que las mas recatadas. Luego vienen las del uniforme blanco que son las más inteligentes y cerebritos creo. Al final las del uniforme rosa que son todas un desmadre y que me caen bien

- y supongo que en cada escuela hay un triangulo o hexágono amoroso

-correcto, pero deja y ahora te presento a las del uniforme blanco. La primera es una putita rubia y ojos azules que canta en el coro de la iglesia

-una pervertida de closet

-lo mas seguro es que así sea, le sigue su compañera de cuarto que es una mami alta cabello negro tirandole a verde y ojos cafés que quiere con la rubia

-igual que Tamal con Nalgita

-si

-al final esta la príncipe sama, es una vieja que monta a caballo y es la segunda asediada por las locas con hormonas alborotadas

-es una foxy igual que baño sama?

-no, ella es todo lo contrario es una retraída, tiene el pelo corto azul claro y ojos… creo que también cafés o negros

-y ¿Cómo se llaman?- me lo pregunta por gusto, le encantan los nombres que les pongo a los personajes

-… haber la rubia se llama Hikari (nunca me olvido de una hikari) pero como no checa con la historia la llamare hikama y la amiga se llama ya… yashima?... no… creo que yami… pero le pondremos yoyo

-ok, y ¿el príncipe sama?

-a ella se llama… Bride… o ese era el caballo?...

-¿el caballo tiene nombre?- no me lo cree- esta historia se esta tornando enredada

-si, se llama ama… amane… "amanerado" el caballo

-huu que bonito nombre

-bueno para no hacerte el cuento largo, Baño quiere con Nalgita pero Tamal no mas no afloja ni deja espacio para el coqueteo. Claro que Baño sama es acosada por las pubertas pero le vale y aun quiere chiflarse a la Nalgita… creo que la amigovia de Baño sama no la deja tampoco ya sabes, le da consejos de "no mames Baño chan como que te la vas a chiflar, si se ve que ni sabe meter las manos" y cosas así le dice

-con que Baño sama tiene amigos que dan tan buenos consejos

-ha pero ya no termine de contarte los personajes… las tías de rosa que son un desmadre… pues aparecen tres putitas que ni el tiempo valen y la presidenta de las rosas que se llama… chi… chi… Chicharo… es bien chida y hace de todo como disfraces, buscar ovnis y tiene a las tres putitas a su disposición

-se las manosea cuando se le antoja?

-claro, por eso es la presidenta

-ho ya… y luego

-ha pues como te decía la Baño sama quiere tocarle el chicharito a Nalgita pero la otra le da puto y se resiste al arresto pero bien que quiere

-típico, se hace la cotizada

-del lado de las blancas la rubia Hikama se encontró no me preguntes como con el príncipe Bride y se enamoro pero la amiga Yoyo como piensa solo en ella misma quiere a la Hikama pero se hace la disimulada actuando como una amiga que manosea

-¿apoco la anda manoseando?

-uuu con decirte que Tamal y Yoyo duermen con Nalgita y Hikama

-se han de dar sus buenas manoseadas

-las buenas manoseada se las dan cuando se reúnen todas, las cuatro principales y unas putitas de grados menores que me valen un cacahuate y no hablare de ellas

-tu solo protagonista ¿verdad?

-claro, esas putitas no tienen nada importante que aportar a la historia. Las cuatro chavas y las putitas se juntan en un cuarto en la noches y hacen "cositas"

-orgías entre mujeres, eso ya suena mas interesante

-si ya vez, todas unas locas. Claro que Baño sama y Braide sama son bien mañosas y se las arreglan para tener a sus fundas solas y acorraladas

-haber cuenta, cuanta como le hacen- bien pervertidotes los dos empezamos a reír

-Baño sama se las arregla no me acuerdo como para que la Tamal se vaya a ver si ya puso la marrana y sale de la escuela dejando a Nalgita sola, ha pero claro no sin antes ponerle un listoncito para atorarla. Baño sama la subió a la azotea a ver los fuegos artificiales y la besa… luego creo que se caen a una alberca- veo en su cara duda- no me preguntes que hace una alberca en la azotea pero las fresas la tienen, la Baño sama le quiere quitar el listoncito para que afloje la Nalgita

-¿Qué? Le quita el listón y abre las piernas?

-si es un truco que no te sabias, con listón cierra, sin listón abre… como muñeca barbie.

-jajajaja y luego?

-hee creo que se la lleva a su cuarto

-y por fin hacen tortillas

-no, feo, no hacen tortillas por que Nalgita le da miedo perder su virginidad

-cual, si no la va a perder

-creo que se acuerda de Tamal y le da cargo de conciencia, por eso no se atreve

-huy pues que nena he

-si es una monjita la tipa

- y el príncipe… Barayo?

-príncipe Bride y el… empieza a tener coqueteos con Hikama- hago memoria por que me acuerdo de que me salte partes de la historia… muchas partes- las malas del cuento

-que claro no podían faltar

-obvio, quieren que el príncipe Braide se convierta en la próxima baño sama pero ella anda en su rollo y no le interesa el poder absoluto y ser asediada por las horny, por eso las malas idean un no tan ingenioso plan para que ella se convierta en baño sama

-¿Qué?

-tratan de violar a Hikama chan

-…. No pues si, suena interesante, ni Napoleón inventa tan "increíble" estrategia

-vez, la bulimia te da buenas ideas jajaja

- y violar a Hikama de que les beneficia?

-ni idea… creo que dan una estupida explicación de la cual ya me olvide, lo importante es que siempre que se la querían comer llegaba Braide sama a quitarle a las golfas de encima

-haa si, tienen un lazo mágico místico que las atrae y avisa cuando están en peligro

-claro, típica cursilería, con decirte que una vez el caballo amanerado guió a Bride hacia Hikama para que no se la cenaran

-para mi que Hikama chan es de esas que le gusta que las violen

-… no pues cada quien con sus fantasías sexuales jajajajaja yo no soy quien para discriminar a una rubia bulímica y sus aficiones

-ja ja y luego?

-hacen una especie de obra teatral…

-espera, ¿Cómo que una obra teatral?

-pues si, se supone que Tamal chan escribe diálogos para telenovelas pero nadie le presta atención por ser una don nadie sin palanca y esta deprimida…

-y se corta las venas

-no, Nalgita como es sensible al dolor animal, consigue que Baño sama presente el trabajo de Tamal chan a las presidentas y como Baño sama es la que esta apadrinando pues usan el dialogo

-y que, ¿Cómo le hace Nalgita para pagar el favorcito?

-pues con unas buenas rodilleras y protector bucal jajajajaja

-jajajajaja todo por el bien de la amiga

-ya vez, es toda una santa la pobre

-y luego ¿Qué?

-a pues empieza a montar la chingadera, Chicharo san le agrada la idea

-¿de los favorcitos?

-además de esa, ella se ofrece hacer los vestidos siempre y cuando le posen y hagan un strip

-y como son unas locas urgidas aceptan

-exacto tu si sabes. Bueno para esto tienen un chingo y dos montones de dinero para gastar así que todo lo hacen a lo grande, hasta el fondo del escenario esta enorme, es un… coliseo gigante… o era un estadio de fútbol?

-que sea un estadio jajajaja

-ok, es un estado de fútbol enorme que "según" ellas dibujaron

-aja como no

-ni su abuelita se los cree. Ya cuando están ensayando y todo…

-oye espera, ¿Quiénes son las que ensayan?

-haaaaa según recuerdo chicharo san es la protagonista, le hace de foxy. Baño sama le hace del wey que se enamora de la foxy, el príncipe Bride le hace de torero y las demás no tienen importancia. Todo se centra en un triangulo amoroso entre Baño sama, Bride sama y Chicharo sama… o algo así

-ya, y luego que?

-en los ensayos las malas se dedican a joder a todos, no me acuerdo porque… ha de ser porque son malas.

-claro, que mejor razón que esa verdad

-obvio, como están de insoportables Nalgita anda de gata haciendo lo que le piden las malas, pidiéndoles que no sean tan malas, aceptando malos trataos y escupitajos

-¿Por qué acepta los maltratos?

-… porque es la reencarnación de Maria Mercedes

-jajajajaja pa servirle a usted, ahora entiendo como le hizo para entrar en esa escuela VIP

-es que un tipo le dejo una herencia enorme jajajaja bueno Maria… digo Nalgita anda como la típica protagonista de Telenovela Mexicana aceptando que la sonajeen, humillen, maltraten y desprecien

-como buena mujer

-claro como buena pen…sadora, luego por andar de dejada la avienta la mala y choca con el escenario tirandolo sobre su cabeza. Pero Baño sama se ve viva y corre para salvarla y quedan las dos abrazaditas

-típico…

-y todas las jotitas gritan "haa no, el escenario que tan caro salio… digo que tanto trabajo nos costo hacer nosotras mismas"

-que lloronas

-si lo se, Baño sama esta enojada por que trataron de matar a su funda y a las malas les corta las escenas y como es la jefa de jefas

-señores…

-todos aceptan lo que dice y Bride se acerca a la Nalgita y le dice algo de que si son mas acaban rápido o una cursilería por el estilo

-aja y luego

-pues ya llega el día y todos empiezan a actuar. Primero Baño sama juega espaditas con una de las malas

-¿Cómo esta eso, no que son niñas todas?

-no esa clase de espadaditas puerco, espadas de… unicel que blanden, luego… pasa la escena del príncipe Bride toreando

-y todos le gritan ole

-le chiflan por que anda en mallitas y se le ve todo ya vez que esta lleno de chavas horny. Luego… bueno el chiste es que en una de las escenas Chicharo se le rompe el tacón que aflojo una de las malas y se tuerce el tobillo… y como no, si tiene huesos de palo.

-jajaja por bulímica y deja adivino la va a sustituir Nalgita para que se de el beso final con Baño sama

- cerca pero no del todo cierto. Resulta que Baño sama y Bride sama empiezan su pelea y los detiene ahora Nalgita, Bride se larga y empiezan hablar Baño y Nalgita quien le dice que ella no quiere casarse con el porque se siente bien siendo una "paquita disco"

- voy a decir que era la chava mas feliz y mas prendida que yo he visto en mi vida!

- dance on ice baby, dance on ice!

-en pocas palabras un puta

-y como típico macho que se ve enfrente de una mujer cosmopolita, liberal y que le gusta el sexo sin compromiso… la mata.

-muy bien hecho y luego

-termina la obra y los aplausos del mar de estrógenos no se hacen esperar… o creo que si se esperan un poquito pero todas aplauden como degeneradas

-y ahí termina la serie?

-casi… luego Nalgita se entera que el puesto de jefa de jefas es para una pareja y la pareja de Baño sama se murió por… que no comía, era una hambreada.

-jajajaja y luego?

-pues bien nena comienza a pensar que hubo alguien antes que ella y como era la otra… si tenia mas bobees… que hasta tu tienes mas bobees que ella

-y la Baño sama aun recuerda a la otra?

-si, se supone que Baño sama y la chica muerta que llamaremos "la otra" se enamoraron pero como la otra siempre estaba enferme nunca tenían tiempo para ellas… y Baño sama sintió lastima de la otra y antes de que muriera le hizo el favorcito

-noo me digas

-si te digo, se la llevo a merendar antes de que muriera en el patio… hazme el favor, como que se van ha tocarse el chocho en el bosque

-se les vaya a subir los insectos jajaja

-deja lo insectos, es bien incomodo porque el pasto se te pega y las piedras te muelen la espalda

-se me olvidaba que tu ya tienes experiencia en esos menesteres jajaja

-ya ni me acuerdes que fue bien incomodo, nunca mas lo vuelvo hacer en el bosque

- pero la otra murió con una sonrisa en la boca jajajaja

-exacto, como fue su primera vez Baño sama aun no olvida a la otra y lo rico que gemía

-eso nadie lo olvida jejeje- risa pervertida en dúo

-jajaja y Baño sama se lleva a Nalgita a una casa desierta para ver si los gemidos de ella logran superar a los de la otra y así poder olvidarla

-pero no lo logra

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?

-ya te lo dije, es muy predecible la novelita

-entonces no te la cuento, total dices que ya te la sabes

-todavía falta mucho para la cena, continua…- empieza a moverme

-ok, ok, no logra olvidar a la otra y su amiga le dice que ni lo intente, que ya se van a ir a la Universidad, conocerán mas putitas que se dejaran tocar y que es muy mala onda dejar a Nalgita vestida y alborotada

-querrás decir desvestida y alborotada

-exacto, para esto el concurso para ser la siguiente Baño sama empieza y Tamal chan le dice a Nalgita chan "tu y yo igual a…"

-¿69?

-algo así, la invita para que juntas sean la siguiente jefa de jefas y como la actual Baño sama ya no le regreso la llamada a Nalgita ella se siente abandonada y acepta por despecho

-típico, eso lo hacen todas

-la otra pareja es Hikama y el príncipe Bride… ha pero antes de que eso pasara. La relación entre ellas iba de maravilla en cierto sentido. Un día Bride anda cabalgando en su caballo amanerado pensando en que es lo que sentía por Hikama y lo que quería para la cena. Cuando por fin logra averiguarlo, va cabalgando hacia Hikama que la espera en la cerca, las cintas de no se donde se rompen, el caballo amanerado se pone loco y tira al príncipe Braide que cae de cabeza

-que romántico no llego a decirle lo que sentía por ella y se rompe el cráneo jajajaja

-y luego llega el siguiente cliché de la novela, el clásico frito y refrito telenovelesco….

-se le va la memoria

-a huevo, no podía faltar!. Siempre me he preguntado porque no se les olvida como hablar, como comer, como leer o porque mejor no olvidan no se… a sus padres, a fuerza tiene que olvidar todo lo referente al amor de su vida… en turno.

-ya me imagino a la jotita llorando por que su príncipe no se acuerda de ella

-algo así, se la siente por que Bride se porta indiferente, le escupe la cara y se nota demasiado cariñosa con el caballo. Se pone emo porque no encuentra una forma para que la recuerde lo que demuestra que tiene dos neuronas en la cabeza

-¿Por qué?

-si soy una putita cantora, que le guste al principito valiente porque cantaba y si siempre me quedaba junto a ella cantando y si hasta el caballo amanerado le gusta como canto, cual era la forma mas obvia de que me recordara

-hmmm bailando tap

-exacto Uriel… cantando. Una noche no se como terminan las dos encerradas en un edificio y curiosamente no pueden salir por que hay una ventisca horrible y no se les vaya arruinar la permanente

-jajaja ya va llegando la parte horny

-recuerda que Bride no recuerda nada de Hikama y solo se sientan a ver la pintura secarse

-aja y luego?

-Bride ve que esta temblando Hikama y como todo un caballero le da una mantita para que se tape y es cuando por fin se le ocurre cantar y Bride dice "ha yaaa recuerdo, tu eres a la que tenia que confesarle mis sentimientos". Se los confiesa, se besan y

-hacen tortillas

-claro que si

-¿por fin hacen tortillas?

-es algo que siempre me ha dado riza, cuando has visto tu que en la vida real den el primer beso y luego a follar. Es ilógico nadie folla después del primer beso

-tu que sabes…

-tu ¿alguna vez follaste después del primer beso?

-no… pero puede ser, además me tarde menos que tu

-por favor que son dos año- usa la mirada "no me mientas Alejandra"- lo que pasa es que me quería tomar mi tiempo, no que tu a los tres meses ya estas tirando patadas

-jajaja tu porque no quisiste que si no también a los tres meses, recuerdo el "es que me da miedo" bien nena tu

-ya, sigamos con la historia

-no evadas el tema, cobarde

-eso es lo que intento. Bride y Hikama se ponen a tirar patadas y hasta el frió se les olvida por que en la siguiente escena salen solo cubiertas por la mantita que estaba usando Hikama… que frió, a mi no me gusta coger en loseta

-si lo se, el frió a mi también me distrae

-ya en la ceremonia de la elección para ser jefa de jefas, las dos parejas están muy monas. Nalgita y Tamal llevan las dos vestidos de cabareteras, no me gustaron sus vestidos. Hikama lleva un vestido "x" mientras Bride va de traje

-cero feminidad como tu… comprenderás

-cierra el pico hombre. Ya tuvieron la sesión de baile que anteriormente práctico Nalgita con Baño sama y ahora están en la capilla, todo pareciera como si en verdad se fueran a casar

-y quien gana?

-pues están en el inter. De decidir quien será la pareja que se case cuando alguien azota las puertas y adivina quien es

-Baño sama!

-es lo que grita Nalgita. Todos ven a Baño sama declara su amor a Nalgita y la otra no sabe si aventarse o no, ya vez como es de rajona

-si lo se

-Tamal chan no la quiere dejar pero luego lo piensa y estúpidamente le quita el listón "amarra piernas" del cabello empujándola para que corra hacia Baño sama que se la roba como novia de pueblo

-jajaja otro refrito telenovelesco

-ese ya se me hizo demasiado dije "No mamen, ¿Qué chupada es esa?"

-pues tampoco las limites

-quema… mucho el sol Uriel, eso fue demasiado, ya ni quería verla pero era el capitulo final así que ya ni modo. Todas las foxy que asistieron a la boda gritan "Baño sama no se vaya o al menos lleve me con usted". Aunque no muy a gusto por la forma en que ganaron el príncipe Bride y Hikama se matrisuicidan enfrente de todos, hasta la carga bien caballeroso ella.

-y Nalgita? Se fue a jugar tijeritas con Baño sama o ¿Qué?

- se les ve corriendo por el bosque riendo porque ya se sienten muy malas escapándose hasta que las piernas de popote de Nalgita ya no aguantan y se cae. Fin

-¿solo eso? *snif* *snif*

-bueno ya no llores, si, al final se la poncha. ¿Ya feliz?

-al final si se le hizo el tocarle su chicharito?

-lo que tu quieras, le toco hasta la conciencia

-jajajajaja aunque no es necesario. Del uno al diez cuanto le das?

-difícil… le daría un… 2, clasificación Klenex

-usa lo y deséchalo

-exacto jajajaja

-haber cuéntame otra de la Yuri

-quieres la del osito panda?

-no esa yuri, la otra que escribe historias bien puercotas

-hmm ¿ya te conté la de nana?

-no, haber cuenta, cuanta

-bueno, pues son dos chavas que…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Este ff lo pensé mucho, no quería que se ofendiera nadie pero es la verdad, eso es lo que sucede cuando Uriel y yo estamos de flojos.

Pensé doblemente el cambiarle ciertas palabras para que fuera mas entendible, estoy al tanto de que hay muchos albures que la gente buena y decente no entiende porque si no le entienden o no son mexicanos, o no han convivido con suficientes hombres o de plano no son guarros como yo… y cuando les digo que hay mas guarros que yo, no miento.

Si se preguntaban ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto relatar una escena erótica? Es precisamente porque cuando lo intento siempre termina como algún dialogo de este capitulo, no conozco la forma "linda" de decir todo lo de arriba.

"le arrima la papaya" soy una guarra. Ya ven, por eso me decían que no me juntara con Uriel… lo guarro se pega.


End file.
